tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Snow Engine
Snow Engine, retitled Oliver the Snow Engine in American releases, is the fourteenth episode of the seventh season. Plot Oliver hates the snow, but Toad says that snow is splendid. While working, they see some children building a huge snowman and Toad observes that snow is magical, though Oliver still disagrees. After he finished all his work, Oliver is upset when the Fat Controller tells him he has to take a special to a mountain village. So reluctantly, Oliver collects the special train and heads back to the village. Unfortunately, Oliver slips on some icy rails and ends up crashing into the stomach of the children's snowman. It is too late to rescue Oliver so, when the children see Oliver fast asleep the next morning, they think the snowman has grown eyes in its stomach. This gives them an idea and dress Oliver up as a snowman. When Oliver wakes up, he is amused by all the happy children and now appreciates the snow. Toad, on the other hand, has changed his mind. Characters * Oliver * Toad * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt (not named) * Duck (does not speak) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) Locations * Lower Tidmouth * Rolf's Castle * Castle Loch * The Castle Tunnel * Ulfstead Trivia * Stock footage from Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure is used. * When Oliver passes the children building the snowman, an instrumental version of the Snow Song is heard playing in the background. * In the UK narration, the song "My Bonnie" can be heard when Oliver's driver leaves Oliver during the night. * This episode marks the final appearances of Oliver and Toad until the twelfth season, excluding stock footage cameos for Oliver in Bulgy Rides Again and Best Dressed Engine. Goofs * Toad was facing in the opposite direction from Oliver, but when Oliver derails he slides up alongside him. * Throughout the episode, Oliver is missing his right (viewer's left) lamp iron. * Some of the children are wearing shorts in the snow. * Toad is smiling when he derails. * The narrator said that the village inn had a toasty warm room for Oliver's driver, but the fireman and guard aren't mentioned. * In the US narration, Oliver gains a southern accent despite stating he is a Great Western engine. * When Oliver passes the level crossing before he crashes, there is no one in his cab, despite the narrator saying Oliver's driver applied the brakes. Quotes * Toad: Is there a problem, Mr. Oliver? * Oliver: Yeahhhhhhhhhh! There is! (crashes into snowman) * Toad (sliding alongside Oliver) That could have gone a little smoother... In Other Languages Merchandise * Wind-up Trains Gallery File:SnowEngineTitleCard.png|UK title card File:OlivertheSnowEngineUStitlecard.PNG|US title card File:SnowEngine36.png File:Ulfstead.jpg|Stock footage File:SnowEngine37.png File:SnowEngine38.png File:SnowEngine39.png File:SnowEngine40.png File:SnowEngine83.JPG File:SnowEngine41.png File:SnowEngine42.png File:SnowEngine43.png File:SnowEngine44.png File:SnowEngine45.png File:SnowEngine46.png File:SnowEngine47.png File:SnowEngine48.png File:SnowEngine49.png File:SnowEngine50.png File:SnowEngine51.png File:SnowEngine52.png File:SnowEngine53.png File:SnowEngine54.png File:SnowEngine55.png File:SnowEngine4.jpg File:SnowEngine56.png File:SnowEngine57.png File:SnowEngine58.png File:SnowEngine59.png File:SnowEngine60.png File:SnowEngine61.png File:SnowEngine62.png File:SnowEngine63.png File:SnowEngine64.png File:SnowEngine65.png File:SnowEngine66.png File:SnowEngine67.png File:SnowEngine68.png File:SnowEngine69.png File:SnowEngine70.png File:SnowEngine71.png File:SnowEngine72.png File:SnowEngine73.png File:SnowEngine74.png File:SnowEngine75.png File:SnowEngine76.png File:SnowEngine77.png File:SnowEngine78.png File:SnowEngine80.png File:SnowEngine81.png File:SnowEngine82.png File:SnowEngine18.PNG File:SnowEngine13.PNG File:SnowEngine14.PNG File:SnowEngine15.PNG|Jeremiah Jobling, Bridget Hatt, and Nancy amongst the villagers File:SnowEngine16.PNG File:SnowEngine22.PNG File:SnowEngine21.PNG File:SnowEngine19.PNG|Oliver File:SnowEngine23.PNG File:SnowEngine24.PNG File:SnowEngine25.PNG File:SnowEngine26.PNG File:SnowEngine27.PNG File:SnowEngine28.PNG File:SnowEngine17.PNG File:SnowEngine.PNG File:SnowEngine30.PNG File:SnowEngine29.PNG|Toad File:SnowEngine32.jpg|Oliver and Duck File:SnowEngine33.jpg File:SnowEngine34.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt File:SnowEngine86.jpg Episode File:Snow Engine - British Narration|UK narration File:Oliver The Snow Engine - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-DVD episodes